Conventionally, there has been known a working vehicle including: an engine; an electric generator that generates electricity by the power of the engine; a battery that accumulates the electric power generated by the electric generator; an electric motor that is driven by the electric power accumulated in the battery; and a hydraulic pump that drive a working apparatus by the power of one of or both the engine and the electric motor (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
With the above-described working vehicle, the hydraulic pump is driven by the power of the electric motor that is driven by the electric power of the battery to improve the silence while the working apparatus is operated.